


A Death in Allisia

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Hecate is a knight, and Pippa is her queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Hecate is just trying to protect Pippa, but she may have just made everything worse. A medieval AU.***Hecate tossed her sword aside and braced herself for the onrush of guards. She would put up no resistance when they arrested her. The king was dead. It had been a fair fight, but that was no matter. The king was dead and she was the one who had killed him.





	A Death in Allisia

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a moodboard created by villianousunsub on tumblr. It's here: http://villainousunsub.tumblr.com/post/177169405504/hicsqueak-a-valiant-knight-is-bound-to-a-king

Hecate tossed her sword aside and braced herself for the onrush of guards. She would put up no resistance when they arrested her. The king was dead. It had been a fair fight, but that was no matter. The king was dead and she was the one who had killed him.

She looked up at where Pippa sat on the dais. Pippa's hard eyes shot daggers at her and Hecate looked away. Pippa hadn't wanted this. Neither of them had. A guard buffeted into her and grabbed her arm and suddenly they surrounded her. Algernon, the captain of the guard, who had once been something of a friend, had the point of his sword to her throat. If she swallowed too hard, she would nick her skin on the sharp blade. A slight wind kicked up a bit of the dirt around her boots, the snapping of pennants the only sound left in the arena. 

"What would you have us do with her, your majesty," he called up to Pippa. 

Pippa's lips tightened. "Take her to the throne room," she replied. She did not shout, yet her voice was clear as day. "I would speak with her in private." Pippa turned and swept from view. Hecate tried not to fear the audience, but her hands trembled anyway. 

"You heard the queen." Algernon lowered his sword enough for Hecate to move, but he did not sheathe it. With a small shove, the guard at Hecate's side propelled her forward. She only just managed not to stumble. The path to the castle loomed in front of her as she walked to what must be her death.

***

Hecate held her head high as she walked into the throne room. Everyone had been down watching the fight so there had been no need to clear it. Only the guards remained. Her hands had finally stopped shaking, but that meant very little. Her stomach still roiled.

"Leave us," Pippa commanded and most of the guards retreated. Algernon, however, stayed where he was. "You too, Lord Rowan-Webb." Pippa stared at him until he sheathed his sword and backed away. 

"As you wish, your majesty." He disappeared out of the large doors and closed them behind himself. Pippa and Hecate were alone. 

"Are you injured?" Pippa asked softly, showing care for Hecate for the first time since the evening before when this ordeal began.

"No, your Majesty." Hecate's voice was rough and low, as if she hadn't spoken in ages or if she had yelled herself hoarse. Pippa hadn't been privy to Hecate's preparations. Maybe they had involved something like a vow of silence. If so, Hecate had now broken that vow. 

Pippa nodded. "Good." Her own voice sounded tight. She looked behind herself for the throne that now rightfully belonged to her and sank into it. "Now, what am I to do with you?" she asked. Hecate did not answer. She simply dropped her head. 

"Most would take this opportunity to beg for their life," Pippa continued. 

"I have no illusions about the remaining length of my life. It can be measured in hours or, at best, days," Hecate said. Pippa could not get out of executing Hecate. At least, Hecate could not see a way. 

"Must you always be so self-sacrificing?" Pippa shot back, finally showing her anger. "Same old Hecate. Everything must be laid at your feet. Everything must be your fault."

"I killed the king. How is that not my fault? You lost your father mere months ago, and now I have killed your brother." Hecate responded, losing her own temper. "Why would you want me to beg for my life? Why would you have any reason to spare it?"

"The king, my brother, was a tyrant. Everyone at court knew it. It is why you returned, isn't it? He ordered you back. He should have known you would not tolerate his oppression. He ordered his own death and you expect me to allow him to order yours from beyond the grave?" Pippa refused to let that happen. She would not finally get Hecate back only to lose her permanently. 

"I expect you to do what is best for Allisia," Hecate said.

"That is not your execution," Pippa replied fiercely. She had complete belief in her judgment. The kingdom needed Hecate. She needed Hecate. 

"If you let me go free, the whole kingdom will think you plotted his murder." Hecate took a step toward Pippa only to stop herself after that one step. 

"He was planning mine," Pippa said quietly. It had started just as their father had become ill, as soon as it looked like throne would pass to one of them. Erik was the only one who wasn't certain it would pass to him. Pippa knew that if she had taken the throne in Erik's place, she would not have lived nearly so long as he had in his reign. She hated him for it, but he was still her brother and she did not wish his death in return. "But you knew that already, didn't you," Pippa said much more firmly. 

"Your majesty…" 

"Didn't you, Hecate?" Pippa demanded. 

For once in her life, Hecate looked abashed. "I suspected, but I had no proof." 

"You saved my life and you expect me to take yours." Pippa shook her head. "I will not. You killed Erik in a fair duel that he demanded. You will not be executed by my hand. I will not start my reign with an execution." 

Pippa got up from the throne and stepped down from the platform on which it was sitting. She slowly approached Hecate. Once she was close enough, she reached out and cupped Hecate's face. "Even if none of that was true," she said. "Do you honestly think I could execute you?" Pippa leaned in and placed a light kiss on Hecate's lips. 

"Yes. If you had to. If you saw no other way. You are strong enough to do it," Hecate said. Hecate's eyes said she still thought Pippa should. "What now?"

"You will be confined to the city for the next year," Pippa said, a queen once again. "The entire court knows your preference is to roam. Exile would not be a punishment. No, you will stay here and endure the tediousness of court. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you. I am sure we can find some use for your skills. I believe we are looking for a new person to take over the training of the pages." Pippa's eyes glinted, daring Hecate to challenge her. 

She knew all Hecate wanted now was to disappear into the hinterlands, but Pippa would not let her do that, and Hecate did need to serve out some kind of punishment for killing the king. It would seem too light to some, but Pippa could do nothing about that. It truly would be a punishment to Hecate. But maybe a year of having Hecate close would be enough. Maybe she would be able to stand parting with her lover after. Or maybe Hecate would decide to stay of her own volition. It did not matter. She would do what she had to do in the current moment, both now and in the future. 

"If that is what your majesty wishes," Hecate said. She did not challenge her punishment. 

"It is." Pippa turned back to her throne and sat once again. "Go get Algernon and have the court brought in. We have a king to mourn."


End file.
